ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Matt Hill
| birth_place = North Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | nationality = Canadian, American | occupation = Voice actor, comedian | years_active = 1988–present | credits = Captain N: The Game Master as Kevin Keene Ed, Edd n Eddy as Ed Transformers: Energon as Ironhide Monster Buster Club as Danny SheZow as Maz Martin Mystery as Marvin | spouse = | website = http://www.matt-hill.com/ }} Matthew "Matt" Hill (born January 19, 1968) is a Canadian born American voice actor and comedian. Career He is known for several roles, including Ed in Ed, Edd n Eddy, Kevin Keene/Captain N in Captain N: The Game Master, Kira Yamato in Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny, Raphael in Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation, Ryo Sanada in Ronin Warriors, Carlos in Transformers: Armada, Ironhide in Transformers: Energon, and Artha Penn and Dragon Booster in Dragon Booster. He is also the voice of the Wonderbolt Soarin in My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. He was born in the same place as Samuel Vincent. The two are often cast together as friends, most famously in the Cartoon Network programme Ed, Edd n Eddy, with Ed (Hill) & Edd (Vincent) and as the two protagonists of the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED franchise; Kira Yamato (Hill) and Athrun Zala (Vincent). He has one of the most youthful and recognized voices in the voice acting community, often cast in teenage roles because of this. His live-action role was his portrayal of Raphael in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III and Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation. He also played the deputy in the live-action movie Shanghai Knights. As of 2013, Matt Hill has relocated to Los Angeles, California. Besides voice acting, he is also an active athlete and avid marathon runner. He finished a year-long run around North America in 2008-2009, called the Run for One Planet. For the run, he and his partner ran a marathon nearly every day for one year in various cities across the United States and Canada and also gave school presentations and speaking events for environmental awareness. Filmography Voice roles Anime *''Battle B-Daman'' - Announcer Guy *''The Barbie Diaries'' - Kevin *''Cardcaptors'' – Kero (borrowed form) *''Galaxy Angel A'' - Cat Bandit *''Gundam Seed'' – Kira Yamato *''Gundam Seed Special Edition'' – Kira Yamato *''Gundam Seed Destiny'' – Kira Yamato *''Gundam Seed Destiny Special Edition'' – Kira Yamato *''.hack//Roots'' – Hideyo *''Hakkenden'' - Gakuso *''Hamtaro'' – Roberto *''InuYasha'' – Bankotsu *''Kingdom'' series - Mou Ten *''Little Battlers Experience'' – Keita Morigami *''Master Keaton'' - Dean *''MegaMan NT Warrior'' – Bass.EXE, AquaMan.EXE *''Mirmo!'' – Tako *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' - Additional Voices *''Monster Rancher'' - Mew *''Please Save My Earth'' - Mikuro *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' - Poochi *''Ranma ½'' – Pantyhose Taro (season 6-7) *''Ronin Warriors/Yoroiden Samurai Troopers'' – Ryo Sanada (真田　リョウ) *''Star Ocean EX'' TV Series – Claude C. Kenni *''Tara Duncan'' - Caliban Dal Salan *''Tayo the Little Bus'' - Rogi, Poco, Vroomy, Preschool Bus, and Additional Voices (English Version) *''Transformers: Armada'' – Carlos *''Transformers: Energon'' – Carlos, Ironhide Animation *''2 Cool at the Pocket Plaza'' - Eric Wilder, Todd *''A Kidnapping in the Family'' - Chris Landers *''A Fairytale Christmas'' - Dash, Bandit #1 *''A Monkey's Tale'' – Kom *''Alexis and Milton'' - Bully *''Ardie the Aardvark'' - Irwin the Ant *''Battery Mates'' - Danny *''Bible Stories'' - Young Traveller *''Billy the Cat'' - Dizzy *''Cosmic Quantum Ray'' - Scott *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' - Teddy Bears *''Crash of the Titans'' - Additional Voices *''Dead Like Me'' - Icarus Jones *''Def Jam: Fight for NY'' – Clean Cut *''Dino Babies'' - Stanley *''Dogboy'' - Narrator *''Dragon Booster'' – Artha Penn, Dragon Booster *''Dragon Tales'' - The Grudge *''Fat Dog Mendoza'' - Additional Voices *''Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture'' – Laocorn Gaudeamus, Duck King *''February 15, 1839'' - Soldat McDonald *''Finley the Fire Engine'' - Miguel *''Firehouse Tales'' - Ring a Ling *''Fish Hooks'' - Animal Control Guy #1, Delivery Guy *''Funky Fables'' - Various *''G.I. Joe Extreme'' - Matthew 'Metal Head' Hurley *''G.I. Joe: Spy Troops'' - Beach Head *''Generation O!'' – Buzz O! *''George of the Jungle'' - Additional Voices *''GeoTrax - Eric *''High School Lives'' - Billy *''Home Movies'' - Fireman, Hotel Manager *''Hurricanes'' - Indian Boy *''Jetix'' – Voice *''Johnnor in Japan'' – Johnnor Symmes *''LeapFrog'' - Additional Voices *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' - Kato Stewart *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' - Timmy of a Thousand Masks *''Madeline'' - Additional Voices *''Madison'' - Billy *''Make Way for Noddy'' - Whiz *''Martha Speaks'' - Kazuo *''Martin Mystery'' - Marvin *''Melrose Place'' - Hank *''Monster Rancher'' - Mew *''Mr. Bean'' (animated series) - Additional Voices *''Mummies Alive!'' - Additional Voices *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' - Soarin, Fume *''NBA Street Vol. 2'' - Various *''Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation'' – Raphael (voice) *''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' - Skeebo *''Polly Pockets'' - Tim *''PollyWorld'' - Todd/DJ (voice) *''Rainbow Fish'' - Barry Cuda *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie'' - Arrow/Donner (voice) *''Sabrina's Secret Life'' - Additional Voices *''Shadow Raiders'' – Prince Pyrus *''Sitting Ducks'' - Additional Voices *''Sleepwalkers'' - Andy *''Slugterra'' -Mario Brevado *''Sonic Underground'' - Max *''Special Unit 2'' - Richie *''Street Fighter'' - Gang Kid, Henchman *''Street Sharks'' – Jab/Clint Bolton *''Taken'' - Willie *''The Bots Master'' - Watzon *''The Adventures of the Black Stallion'' - Danny Booth *''The Adventures of Corduroy'' - Corduroy *''The Baby Huey Show'' – Bully *''The Barbie Diaries'' – Kevin *''The Condor'' – Skragg *''The Little Prince (2010 TV series)'' – Sahara (Planet of the Amicopes) *''The New Adventures of Peter Pan'' – Peter Panhttp://www.dataquestinfoway.com/website/test/shows_peterpan.shtml *''The Sentinel'' – Deputy Toliver *''The Ten Commandments'' – Joshua *''Titanic'' – Phillips *''Trollz'' – Rock Trollhammer *''War Planets'' – Prince Pyrus *''Wendell, Son of Santa'' – Various *''Wondrous Myths and Legends'' – Broden *''X-Men: Evolution'' – Havok/Alex Masters *''X-Play'' – The Teenies *''Zigby'' – Bertie *''Zoids Fuzors'' – Rattle, Bartender, Jean Holiday Video games *''Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall'' – Ed *''Def Jam: Fight for NY'' – Hero *''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam'' – Ortega *''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3'' – Kira Yamato *''Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures'' – Ed *''Inuyasha: Feudal Combat'' – Bankotsu *''Midtown Madness 2'' – One of the London announcers and one of the San Francisco announcers *''Rayman 3'' – Teensies *''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger'' – Andy the Wombat *''World of Warcraft'' – Playable Character (Male Gnome) Live-action roles Film *''Bordello of Blood'' - Reggie *''Shanghai Knights'' – the Deputy *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' – Raphael (suit actor) *''Watchers'' – Boy on bike *''See Grace Fly'' - School Security Guard Television *''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show'' – Kyle Spritzenegger *''Jake 2.0'' – Kevin (1 episode) *''Neon Rider'' – Keith *''Tales from the Crypt'' – Reggie *''The X-Files'' – Private Dunham (Episode: "Fresh Bones") References External links * * *Official website *Run For One Planet Official Homepage *Official Facebook page Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian film actors Category:Canadian television actors Category:Canadian comedians Category:Canadian video game actors Category:Canadian voice actors Category:People from North Vancouver Category:Actors from British Columbia